Reactions
by Bitter-Sweet Teardrops
Summary: Love, Minato thought, was a weird thing. Because love made you do stranger things than danger. Because when you’re in love, you would put yourself in danger, and that was weird. Well, at least he thought so. Fluffy, AU-ish


Hello!!! My second fanfic!!!

Thanks to the people who reviewed "Broken Fairytale", your reviews made me really happy!!

I hope that you'll enjoy this fanfic too.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (isn't that all too obvious?! I'm writing **_**fan**_**fiction here!!)**

Hope you enjoy the story!!

**Reactions**

When your life is in danger, Minato pondered, you'll suddenly be able to do things which you had never even dreamed about. The first time he almost got his head chopped off, he had tripped, and fell flat on his face right before the enemy's sword slashed the air above him, where his head would have been. He got some of his hair chopped of though, but he would swap his hair for his head any day. He called that lucky. A lucky mistake, which ended up saving his life. Because he _never_ fell flat on his face during a spar with friends. And when he got up, he had a new goal in mind: to be the best shinobi he could. Then the enemy would regret ever trying to mess with him, or his village. And with that thought, he had rushed back into the fray.

He remembered the first time Mikoto was almost ran through, but she had suddenly awakened her Sharingan (something she had thought wouldn't happen for another long while) and she twisted to the side right at he last moment. The enemy's three kunai scratched her clothing, but missed her skin by an inch. They ended up thudding harmlessly into a tree stump. And when Mikoto turned around her eyes were a blazing red, with three red commas swirling around and clouds of fury and promises of danger clouding them. He almost felt sorry for the enemy.

He still remembered the first time Jiraiya sensei almost died. Well, the first time he saw Tsunade-Hime so angry was the time Jiraiya sensei almost got castrated. In fact, it was really funny, until his sensei ran behind and began using him as a shield. Then, he had to face the only female member of the Sannin in all her fury. And all she was wearing was a bath towel, which was on the verge of falling down. He thought that it was only her larger-than-usual assets which kept it up. But he never let his sensei forget about it. Especially since Tsunade-sama had a very big soft spot for him. "Minato," she would always say to Jiraiya, "that youngster would never be too badly influenced by your dirty antics. Because he's just too innocent." His teammates would snigger when they heard that particular line, "But if I hear one word about you dragging him, and you genin team down to the bath-house where you do you research, and corrupting their minds, I will personally come and render your manhood useless", at that, his team-mates (himself included) had all fallen onto the ground laughing and sniggering as quietly as they could, especially after they saw their pervy sensei who had his hands around his manhood protectively.

He smiled at that memory. But how Kushina, his long time wife and soon-to-be mother of his kid, reacted to death and danger was the cream of the crop. Because when he met her, she was in danger of loosing her head, both literally, and figuratively. He had been in the middle of a fight, but his opponent had been so bad that he'd brushed him off within seconds. When a red-headed form had caught his eye. As he later learned, Kushina had been shaking with rage, at the sneer on her opponents face, and the words (strings of shit) he had been spouting. Minato had never seen that type of behaviour in the middle of a _running_ _battle field_ before. Because in a war, you weren't supposed to freeze, you were supposed to fight, and win, and then fight some more. You weren't supposed to stand there, glowering at your opponent. Seeing that she wouldn't fight any time soon, the enemy nin lunged, throwing a punch right to her middle. To his (and the enemy nin's) surprise, she caught his fist, and flicked him aside as if he was nothing. Turing around faster than the eye could follow, she threw punch after punch, kick after kick in a blur, and after a few seconds, she was done. The enemy nin was lying on the ground sporting bruises, broken bones, and was most definitely unconscious. She spat at his face. "You stupid asshole, that's what you get for insulting my village. Now why don't you go back to your idiot leader and tell him to piss off because he's never going to get us, you worthless piece of crap."

He could only stare. Sure, she was a little on the foul-mouthed side, but he was fascinated with her. He had never really seen anything like that before, to be totally and utterly engulfed in rage, and then suddenly going and doing _that_. Shaking his head, he reminded himself that he was in the middle of a war zone, and he could ponder about Uzumaki-san later.

`~`~`~`'~'~'~'~

Love, Minato thought, was a weird thing. Because love made you do stranger things than danger. Because when you're in love, you would put yourself in danger, and that was weird. Well, at least Minato thought so. Because when he fell in love (even though he hadn't realised it yet) with Kushina, he often stuck himself in the way of incoming kunai, shuriken and chakra enhanced attacks. It seemed that the more he got to know her, the more he was trapped in her spell. Once, after he had decided to intercept a rather strong Fuuton attack, had blood dripping out of his mouth, and a big, open bleeding wound on his back, she had slowly turned around, and stared at him, mouth open in shock, emerald eyes glazed over with surprise and honest confusion (which he would have thought was incredibly cute had he not been about to pass out from pain and blood loss). Then, she had snapped out of her trance, and started scolding him. Seeing the state he was in, she had rushed him to a medic tent, swearing left and right at the shinobi who got in the way, and then she had stayed in the tent, waiting for the 'stupid nurses who don't work fast enough, and don't get to the places where they're needed when they're needed fast enough either' to patch him up. He counted himself in as lucky because he had been unconscious for most of the time, only surfacing the lake of blackness for a minute or two before succumbing to it again. The poor nurse must have gotten an earful of her language. He later learned that she had to use chakra to zip Kushina's lips up while she was healing him because she couldn't concentrate with Kushina terrorizing her.

When he first realised he loved Kushina, he had done the stupidest thing anyone could ever have done. He had gone and confided in his teacher, who was known as a Super pervert. Not only by Konoha, but by the rest of the nations as well. His teacher had immediately grabbed out his notebook and pencil, ready to write down anything juicy. Well, that was before Minato had cut it into shreds and then burnt them with a Fuuton and a Katon jutsu. He still remembered how that particular conversation went.

"_Um, Jiraiya sensei?" _

"_Hmmmm, yeeeeees 'Nato?" Jiraiya was updating his notebook again. _

"_Errr, when you like someone, how do you know?"_

_His sensei looked at him. Then his face had lit up in a big, perverted grin, and Minato's pervert-alert broke from over-use. _

"_Heeey, 'Nato, you like a girl don't ya!"_

_When he had not given an immediate response, Jiraiya pressed on; sure he had hit the jackpot. "Y'know, you shouldn't try to keep things like this from me, I'm supposed to be your teacher. I'm supposed to be the one to guide you through your ups and downs, tell you the secrets about love, show you the wonders of "chick-watching" (Minato called that stalking and/or peeping), help you catch your sexy chick and give you both _the_ tal-.." He was forcibly introduced to the grassy training field._

_When he lifted his head up and stopped impersonating a cow, he was faced with the sight of his favourite student walking away, looking humiliated (he didn't quite understand why, because there was no-one else around) and quite forlorn. Feeling sorry for the poor kid, he quickly ran to catch up, intending to give him some serious advice this time. However, when he caught up to his student, he was met with the trademark grin and a pair of eyes which were filled to the brim with barely-contained laughter. He was shocked. His favourite student had just totally played him, and he had readily fallen for it, but recognising a joke when there was one, he joined in at laughing at his own foolishness. After that, he had really given Minato some good advice._

Minato thought that Kushina's reaction to love was funny. Because from what he'd noticed, she'd blush, and look like she had a fever (he didn't know what he looked like, but he was pretty sure that he hid it well enough). The first time he had asked her out, she went from boisterous to timid within the matter of seconds. Sometimes, he wondered if she was bipolar, but that was not the point. He had to ask her three times before she heard anything. And then she had whacked him upside the head, told him off about asking such a random question at such a random time, and then accepted. He thought she was really cute when she blushed. He made her blush a lot.

One, because it was funny.

Two, because it made her look cute.

Three, because it was fun to make her blush.

Four, her reactions _when_ she blushed were hilarious.

Five, Kushina didn't blush when she was with other men. She only blushed when she was with him.

His reasons of making her blush may have been a bit selfish, but she didn't seem to mind, and if she was okay with it, so was he.

When he proposed, he was nervous, and she was getting nervous watching him. They were at a fancy dinner-place, and Kushina was wearing something very feminine. In fact, the only times she wore something feminine in her life was on their wedding day, when she was being seductive (Kami, her body was beautiful though) on Valentines Day, and on that particular date. All through their dinner, he suffered through nerves, the jitters, a loose bladder, and more nerves. And finally, when they had finished their dining, he had gotten down on one knee, took the little velvet box and said: "Marry you Kushina will me?"

She didn't get it.

She asked him to repeat it.

It took him three tries to actually get the sentence right. Then it took her another three _agonising_ minutes to register what he'd said. And then she'd ask him to repeat what he had just asked her. And after the fourth time of repeating 'Kushina, will you marry me?' she had squealed and given him the biggest hug she had ever given him. In the process, she bumped a waiter, who tripped over Tora, the daimyo's wife's cat, who tried to get free of its leash, and who ended up on a roast chicken another waiter was bringing out, effectively causing more haywire. But the people there only smiled, because they'd seen this happening a while ago.

The engagement of the Yellow Flash to the loud but beautiful Uzumaki girl was all over the village the next morning, but that was okay, because they were happy. Happier than they had ever been before.

And now, as Minato held the bundle which they had decided to call "Naruto", he knew that he couldn't be happier. Because the way people reacted to danger and pain and the way people reacted to love was essentially the same. And because it was their reaction to love which made a bond which nothing could break. And because of that reaction, here they were a happy family. All because their reactions to love and danger were the same.

That's the end!!

I hope you liked it, I don't think that it is as good as my other one, and I'm not sure if I'm going to add another chapter based on Kushina's P.O.V., but if you would like me to, just mention it in a review, which brings me to the subject of "Please click the little button down there and leave a little comment if you can. I like reviews, and if you'd leave something, or critique something I would be eternally grateful".

That's a long sentence, but yeah.

Thanks for reading!!

-- Bitter-Sweet Teardrops


End file.
